Torn Between Love and Hate
by azn-dark-soul
Summary: Jounouchi finds himself falling more and more in love with Seto Kaiba. But they're supposed to be enemies... right? As Jounochi loses himself in this bitter-sweet dream someone falls for him... ...(new version)
1. Crush

**Title:Torn Between Love and Hate**

**Author:Arina Saikaku**

**Chapter:1**

**Warnings:Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...or do I? (No I don't)**

**Author's Note:I know it's been done but hey it's Jounouchi and Seto. You just can't get enough of them. Lolx. There's also going to be other pairings but I won't spoil it for you. This is my first fanfic but i've done lots of writing before. I had a few quizzes on quizilla and is currently writing/drawing/publishing my own manga as well as editing other people's. I really don't have a lot of time to write but since people a.k.a Mae gots me into writing /reading fanfics I'll find time. Oh yeah, and Jounouchi Katsuya will just be known as Jounouchi most of the time even .Same goes for Kaiba Seto.(Damn I hate A.A.F's cough people i shouldn't mention cough Anyways, let's just read bout Jounouchi and Seto shall we?**

**P.S.Italics in this fanfic are thoughts, the first setting is written in bold at the beginning of a series of scenes, so just because the setting says 'Mutou House" it doesn't mean that it will be the only setting in that particular scene**.

* * *

**School/3rd Period**

It was 3rd period and Jounouchi Katsuya was playing basketball in gym class. He let the ball escape his grasp and it rebounded of the backboard and into the net with ease.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said with pride to his friends Honda Hiroto and Mutou Yuugi.

"Hmph."Jounouchi turned around to see Kaiba Seto standing behind him in his gym uniform.

His eyes lingered on the CEO's obviously well built body before he finally got a hold of himself.

"Hey I'd like to see you do better Kaiba. Just 'cause you're rich don't mean you're better than the rest of us."

"On the contrary mutt, that's exactly what it means." replies Kaiba with a smirk as he throws the ball effortlessly into the net. The brunette retrieves the ball and and walks away.

"Wow. That was three-pointer." exclaims Mutou Yuugi.

"Aw, come on Yuug. I can do that in my sleep." says the blond.

"Right Jounouchi. Right. Seeing as the only way you'd be able to do that would be in your dreams." scoffs Honda.

"Shut up Hiroto" replies Jounouchi as he throws the ball at him.

"Hey what'd you do that for!" exclaims Honda.

_Damn that Kaiba. He always thinks he's so much better than me._ Thought Jounouchi to himself. _But he does look really good in his gym uniform. Wait, what am I thinking. It's Kaiba we're talking about I hate him. I can't be thinking about him or how hot he looks in his gym clothes. Dammit, he's not hot... he's not hot... he's not hot...damn he's hot..._

"Hey Jounouchi, Wakaouji-Sensei said it's time to go." says Yuugi.(Wakaouji-sensei isn't Mitsuki's doctor from Full Moon Wo Sagshite...I'm not obsessed... shifty eyes)

"Oh. Sure Yuug."replies Jounouchi as he heads for the boys' locker room.

The other guys were already showering. Jounouchi looked for an empty stall and his eyes rested upon one near the back of the room. Then he realized who was in the stall next to it_. Just my luck. I have to get the stall next to Mr.Imso damnrichandsexy. Did I just... No. That didn't just happen. Just go, I mean it's not like it matters right?_ Jounouchi walked into the stall which just happened to be next to the one currently occupied by Kaiba. He took off his gym clothes and turned on the water. Jou stepped under the cool, refreshing water and let the sweat wash off his body. He grabbed a bar of soap and began lathering himself. Jounouchi suddenly felt an ominous presence. He looked up to see Seto staring at him. The brunette quickly turned away, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around himself and left the showers and into the actual locker room to change. _What was that about?_ Thought Jounouchi as he washed his long blond locks. Then he too goes to change along with some of his other classmates including Yuugi and Hiroto. Jounouchi opened up the locker in front of him and took out his clothes. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and when he was just about to put on his pants Kaiba walked out of the washroom. He was back into his school uniform but his hair was still wet from showering. Drops of water rolled down his face and neck and Jounouchi found himself, once again staring at him. Kaiba gave him a cold stare and Jounouchi snapped out of it and put on the rest of his clothes.

* * *

**School/4th Period**

Jounouchi sat at his desk, by the window while the teacher was at the front of the class talking about algebra or bisecting something. He wasn't really paying attention. Jounouchi stared out the window and gazed into the clouds. He just couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba. _Why do I feel this way? Aren't I supposed to hate him? I mean he did humiliate me a million times, calling me mutt, beating me at duel monsters. But somehow... ... _

"Mr.Jounouchi. Perhaps since you seem to know enough about the equivalence of x to pi you can tell us the answer to question number 7." said the teacher.

"Uh... ..." replied Jounouchi feebly.

"Since you don't know the answer I suggest you pay attention to my lesson Mr. Jounouchi."

A group of girls at the front of the class giggled and the teacher walked back to the front of the class.

"Nice job mutt." said Kaiba behind him.

"Shut up Kaiba." Jounouchi replied.

Jounouchi tried to follow the lesson but it was just too damn boring. He began doodling mindlessly until the bell rang.

"Alright class is dismissed." said the teacher.

Everyone got up and began leaving, everyone except Jounouchi who was still zoned out. Kaiba too got up and opened to say something to Jounouchi as he passed him(obviously an insult) when he looked down at Jounouchi's notebook. Confused Jounouchi looked down to see that while doodling he had drawn about a gazillion hearts and in the centre of the chaos was the name Kaiba Seto.

"Hey Jounouchi-kun come on let's get a move on." says Hiroto who was standing at the doorway.

Kaiba turned around and stormed out to the classroom, pushing Hiroto out of the way as he went.

"Hey Kaiba watch where you're going will you?" shouted Hiroto to the brunettes' back.

Jounouchi closed his notebook, put it in his bag and walked out of the classroom as well.

"Hey Jounouchi wait up!" said Hiroto as he followed.

They both walked out of the school to see Yuugi, Anzu, Ryou and Ryuuji waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting guys." said Jounouchi casually.

"We're going to grab some pizza, coming?" saysYuugi.

"Nah. You guys go ahead. I've got something to do." replies Jounouchi as he watched Kaiba get into his limo.

Strangely enough a girl was with him and she was carrying a katana. _Is she his girlfriend or just a bodyguard?_ Thought Jounouchi.

"Hey look guys. Rich boy's getting into his limo." says Hiroto.

"Must be nice to have a limo." saysYuugi.

"Hey who's that girl with him?"asks Anzu.

"I heard that's his bodyguard." says Ryou.

"Hey. Why are you all gawking at him?" asks Ryuuji. "I have a limo too you know."

"We know." replies Hiroto "You've only mentioned it about a million times already."

_So she is his bodyguard._ Thought Jounouchi.

"Alright, alright let's get going I'm getting hungry." says Hiroto.

"Cya' guys then." says Jounouchi as he heads home.

* * *

**Seto's Limo**

"Take me to Kaiba Corp." commands Kaiba.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." replies the driver.

Kaiba takes out his laptop and begins looking over recent documents.

"Is that all you care about Kaiba, work?" says the girl next to him.

She had long black hair with subtle brown highlights and was wearing a long black trench coat covering her school uniform. "Hmph. Look who's talking Michi." replies Kaiba without looking up from his laptop whatsoever.

"I guess you're right." replies Michi who was fidgeting with her katana.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Kaiba Corp. Kaiba and Michi got out of the limo and walked into the tall skyscraper.

"Good afternoon Mr.Kaiba, Ms Hirata." says the secretary as they enter.

Kaiba ignores the greeting and walks up to the elevator.

"Good afternoon Kaori." replies Michi before heading towards the elevator. "Nice way to treat the employees Kaiba." says Michi sarcastically as they ascended in the elevator.

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, since you can be fired just like any other employee." replies Kaiba coldly as they stepped into his office.

"Fine." replies Michi as she walks out of the elevator and into the bathroom in Kaiba's office.

_What an asshole. He wasn't like this back at the orphanage that's for sure_. Thought Michi as she change out of her school uniform and into her regular clothes.

* * *

**Katsuya's Room/Jounouchi House **

Jounouchi was lying on his bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. _Crap what's wrong with me. Now Kaiba knows... ... thinks that I ... now what am I going to do. I can't just go up to him and be like _

_"Oh when I wrote your name in my notebook ,it just happened to be surrounded by hearts I didn't mean it." _

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" says Jounouchi.

"Katsuya!" the person replies.

"Shizuka? Is that you?" Jounouchi asks hopefully.

"Well of course it's me. Who else could it be." replies Shizuka. "I miss you big brother."

"I miss you too sis'" says Jounouchi "So what's up?"

"I need you to come and get me." says Shizuka.

"What?" replies Jounouchi surprised.

"I need you to come over to Mom's house. I don't want to live here anymore." says Shizuka.

"What's wrong sis? What happened over there?" asks Jounouchi worried.

"Mom's got a new boyfriend and they're getting married. I don't think they want me around and since you moved out on your own I thought that I could live with you. You don't mind do you?" replied Shizuka obviously near tears.

"Course not sis' I'll come get you right now. Just get your stuff packed up, I'll be there in no time."

"Thanks Katsuya." replies Shizuka

"Don't you worry I'll take care of you." says Jounouchi as he shuts the phone. He put on a jacket and hurry's out the door.

* * *

**Kaiba Corp/Kaiba's Office**

Kaiba was sitting at his desk looking through old company records on his laptop while Michi sat on the black leather couch, bored out of her mind. I can't take this anymore, another minute and I'm going to die of boredom. She gets up and unsheathes her katana and begins practicing offensive techniques. Kaiba looks up from his desk and says

"Put your sword away and sit down. I don't want you breaking any of my things."

Michi gives Kaiba a cold stare, sheaths the sword and sits down.

"God, Kaiba if I knew this would be the life I'd have as your bodyguard I would have stuck to being an assassin."

"Hmph." replies Kaiba more to his computer then her.

"Why did you hire me anyways?" asks Michi curious "It's not like you can't take care of yourself."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." says Kaiba.

"Fine. You know what Kaiba?..."

"Big brother!" exclaims Mokuba as he barges in through the door.

He rushes over to Kaiba and gives him a hug.

"Oh. Hi Michi-Chan." he says when he notices that she's there too.

"Hey Mokuba." replies Michi.

"Mokuba, we'll talk later okay? Right now I have some important buisness to attend to." says Kaiba.

"Oh. Alright big brother." replies Mokuba a little disappointed and sad that his brother chose work over him, not that he wasn't used to it.(Poor Kid)

Mokuba runs out of Kaiba's office crying.

"Mokuba..."says Kaiba finally looking up from his laptop.

"Hold on Mokuba." says Michi as she follows him out into the hallway.

Kaiba sighs and goes back to looking at his laptop. Michi catches up to Mokuba who was just getting on the elevator.

"Mokuba. Hold on." she says.

Mokuba was standing in the elevator with his back towards Michi crying.

"Come on Mokuba. It's alright. Why are you crying?" she asks even though she already knows the answer.

"I'm just so sick of him choosing work over me. I just wanted to talk. It's not like it would have taken up that much of his time." replies Mokuba between sobs and as the elevator door closes.

"I know. But your brother just wants you to have an easier life. He works really hard to give you all the things you have now." says Michi.

"It's just that sometimes I want things to be like they were back when we were in the orphanage with you. Even though times were hard I knew that he'd always be there for me. He even smiled back then." says Mokuba.

Michi smiled and took Mokuba's hand.

"Come on. I'll take you out for ice cream. I'm sure your brother won't mind." she says as they step out of the elevator and into the lobby.

Mokuba smiles and nods.

* * *

**Kyoko Street/Outside of Kaiba Corp.**

Jounouchi was rushing to get to his sister Shizuka's house to pick her up, but when he got to the subway he realized that it was shut down for the day. _Why do they have to shut it down the one day I need it? What does the world have against me?_ He thought as he ran as fast as he could. As he was running he was looking down at his watch to make sure he could get to Shizuka as soon as possible and ran into some people. Jounouchi hit the ground hard and when he tried to get up he realized that there was a katana at his throat. _Oh shit._ He thought.

"Jounouchi-kun?" said a familliar voice.

He looked up to see Mokuba and the dark haired girl that was with Kaiba earlier.

"Uh, hey Mokuba, mind calling off the psycho with the sword here?" said Jounouchi casually.

Michi takes her katana away from Jounouchi's throat and sheaths it. Jounouchi rubs his throat thinking of what might have happened if it was someone else he ran into.

"Why are you in such a hurry Jounouchi-kun?" asks Mokuba.

"I have to go to my sister's and pick her up." he replies

"Do you want a ride or something?" asks Mokuba.

"Really?" says Jounouchi "Wait I doubt Kaiba would want to help me and you're way too young to drive."

"Oh." says Mokuba "Well, I don't know the drivers number, but..."

Mokuba looks at Michi with puppy dog eyes. Michi sighs.

"Alright, I'll get my car. Come on follow me. You're lucky we go way back."

"I know, I know. Thanks Michi-chan." replies Mokuba.

Michi lead Mokuba and Jounouchi to her car which was parked not far from Kaiba Corp. It wasn't long before they got to her car.

"Damn. That's one hell of a car." says Jounouchi in awe.

Michi's car was a black convertible with red dragons painted on the side and roof. And the fact that it had 20 inch rims ain't bad either. Without a reply Michi takes out her keys and unlocked her car doors with the push of a button. She gets in and Mokuba gets in the passenger seat beside her.

"Come on I don't have all day." she says to the blond who was still standing there staring at her car.

Jounouchi finally snapped out of it and got in the car. Michi started the engine and they were off.

"So where do you need to go?" asks Michi.

"Tobareni street." replies Jounouchi as he admires the leather interior of the car.

"Could have told me sooner." Michi says as she makes a quick U-turn which throws Jounouchi against the seat, since he didn't fasten his seatbelt.

"Damn." says Jounouchi as he quickly fastens his seatbelt.

Michi turns on some music, and pumps it full blast. Mokuba yelled with excitement as they drove down the street. _Damn. This girl is insane. Well she has to be to be Kaiba's bodyguard. Why must everything I do make me think of Kaiba dammit!_ Thought Jounouchi as he looked at the passing blurred buildings. As the streets whipped past him Jounouchi found himself in a nostalgic mood. Maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe it was the fact that the song in Michi's car had changed and it was playing "Tune the Rainbow" by Sakamoto Maaya. _What makes me think that Kaiba will ever feel anything for me besides hate? It's just impossible. Thought Jounouchi we're from two different worlds. I mean, he's rich and famous while I'm a poor nobody._ "Daijoubu..." blasted the speakers_. Right... daijoubu my ass. How can I when I have all these feelings for someone who doesn't even think of me as anything besides a second-rate duellist and a mutt? God, why do I have to have these feelings for that asshole...?_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter is kind of short and it ended on a really depressing, sad, emotional, some would even say sappy mood. But hey, it's love. At times it hurts like a bi...and at times you can't stop smiling. There will be more chapters to come and I really hope that people are actually reading this unlike what I do, skip everything but the actual fanfic.(I don't do that... ... shifty eyes) Anyway please review and comment on my first fanfic ever. If you don't say something nice, I'm afraid there will be some accidents... involving me, a katana, some guns, some knifes... ... well you get my point. (The point: Review dammit! Review!And I mean nice review not you bit.. I mean.. nagging on me...lol) **This is remake of my original first chapter of Torn Between Love and Hate because people found it hard to read and there were a few mistakes. But the chapter is exactly the same except for those tiny little changes.**


	2. Club Night

**Title:** Torn Between Love and Hate

**Author:** Arina Saikaku Chapter: 2

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...or do I? (No I don't)

**Author's Note:** This is the second instalment of Torn Between Love and Hate. The first chapter was deleted and then replaced, but to repeat what I said before it's the same thing just a few minor changes and corrections. There was no plot, or speech changes so if you read the first one there's really no need to read it again unless you want to refresh your memory of the story. In this chapter I mention a band called Toxic Rhapsody, it's a band in the making and also the name used by one of the members for production uses and I used it only with their permission. So please don't copy or use their name without authorization, thank you. Alright, let's get on with the story shall we?  
**  
P.S**. Italics in this fanfic are thoughts, the first setting is written in bold at the beginning of a series of scenes, so just because the setting says 'Mutou House" it doesn't mean that it will be the only setting in that particular scene.

**In this fanfic all the hikaris and yamis are different people in separate bodies except for Yuugi and Yami. (Yes I spelled it Yuugi, that's the Japanese way, if you don't like it then too damn bad)**

* * *

**Michi's Car**

Jounouchi was sitting in the back of Michi's car and she had her music blaring at full blast. Jounouchi got used to the speed and the uneasy feeling of death approaching and sunk back into his seat. The song dramatically changed from "Tune the Rainbow" to hardcore rock/punk music which had a lot of electric guitar. Jounouchi started bopping his head to the music. It was kind of motivating in a way.

"Hey!" he screamed over the music. "What is this? It's awesome!"

"Toxic Rhapsody™!" she replied.

"Never heard of them!" screamed Jounouchi

"It's Michi's own band." yelled Mokuba "Isn't that right Michi?"

Michi nods her head and keeps driving. This girl is not normal. A katana, overly expensive car, rock band, AND being Seto's bodyguard? That just isn't right. Thought Jounouchi to himself. And then yet again the music began to get to him. Hey so what if Seto don't like me? I can find plenty of people out there that will. Screw Kaiba. He's just a rich, snobby asshole. That's it. I'm going to stop thinking about Kaiba, stop talking about Kaiba and stop all contact with that stupid bastard. As Jounouchi made a vow to himself not to care about Kaiba anymore the car suddenly stops with a screech and throws him on the edge of his seat.

"This is Tobareni Street." Says Michi as she turns off music.

"Thanks." Replies Jounouchi as he takes off his seatbelt.

"Some appreciation." Replies Michi sarcastically.

She acts a little too much like Kaiba. Though Jounouchi. Wait I thought I wasn't supposed to think about him……

"You okay by yourself Jounouchi-kun?" says Mokuba, interrupting his thoughts.

"Um… well if you wouldn't mind could ya' wait for me while I get my sis?" he asked sheepishly.

Michi sighs. "I supposed you want me to drive you guys someplace too?"

"If you don't mind… …"says Jounouchi.

Michi looks at Mokuba.

"It's fine. We can go for ice cream afterwards." Replies Mokuba.

"Alright." Says Michi "I'll give you 15 minutes, and then I'm leaving."

"Thanks." Replies Jounouchi before he ran toward the house not too far from them.

"I hope you know you owe me big time, kid." Says Michi jokingly to Mokuba.

Mokuba smiled.

* * *

**Shizuka's House/Jounouchi's Mom's House**

Jounouchi ran up the driveway of the relatively large house his sister calls home and rang the doorbell. He waited for a while and when no one answered the door he rang it again. A man opened the door suddenly. He was wearing a business suit and sunglasses. His hair was slicked back with obviously too much gel and he smelled of strong cologne.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not buying." He said rudely.

He was about to close the door when a woman came up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Who is it honey?" she said in a sugary voice, so sweet in fact that Jounouchi felt like puking.

The woman turned and saw Jounouchi standing there. A look of pure shock came across her face.

"What is it?" asked the man.

"Jounouchi, what are you doing here?" his mom asked as she opened the door to let him inside.

He stepped into the grand hallway plastered with paintings and expensive looking furniture. She sure made a nice life for herself. Katsuya thought.

"I came here for Shizuka." Replied Katsuya blankly.

"What…" started his mom.

"Good." interrupted the man. "Take her."

"But…" started Jounouchi's mom again.

"She's only getting in the way of our happiness dear. Listen to me I know what's best." said the man as he took out a cigar from his chest pocket and began lighting it.

Suddenly Shizuka appears at the top of the stairs holding her luggage. She descends the stairs dragging her luggage behind her.

"Thanks for everything Mom, I…" started Shizuka.

"Let's go sis." Interrupted Jounouchi "You don't need to thank people like her."

Shizuka nodded and followed Jounouchi out the door. Jounouchi walked out of there as fast as he could. He didn't want to see that woman he used to call Mom. She's even more pathetic than I remember. Thought he thought I didn't think she'd sink THAT low though. To be pushed around like that. I'm ashamed that I even know that bitch. As Jounouchi walked away Shizuka looked back and saw her mother standing at the door sadly. She began to wave but saw her soon to be stepfather come out and lead her mother back into the house. Jounouchi turned around and saw his sister looking back.

"Come on sis. Let's get out of here." He said gently.

Shizuka nods and follows him out onto the street. Jounouchi and Shizuka walked a short way until they got to Michi's car.

"Took you long enough." says Michi "I was just about to leave."

"Some greeting." replies Jounouchi

Michi gives him a sarcastic look.

"But seriously, thanks." he says.

"Whatever. Just get in alright?" replies Michi.

Jounouchi opens the door for Shizuka and takes her luggage for her. Shizuka gets in and he puts her luggage in before getting in himself. They all buckle in and Michi starts the car. As they drove off Shizuka looks back and watched her old life disappear. She sighs a sigh of relief and joy.

"This is my sister Shizuka." says Jounouchi.

"Hi! Remember me?" says Mokuba cheerfully.

"Yeah." replies Shizuka "It's nice to see you again."

"This is my brother's bodyguard and our old friend Michi Hirata." says Mokuba.

"Hey." says Michi "So where do you want me to take you guys?"

"My place, Mikimo drive." replies Jounouchi

"Can you guys come with us out to ice cream?" asks Mokuba pleadingly

"Um… sure, I don't see why not." says Jounouchi looking at the smiling Shizuka.

"Alright then, ice cream it is." says Michi as she turns the corner.

* * *

**Ice Cream Store**

Michi walks into the ice cream store and spotted Jounouchi, Shizuka and Mokuba sitting by the window. Mokuba waves to her as she walks over to them and sits down.

"Finally." says Jounouchi "We've been waiting for you."

"I'd like to see you find a place to park out there." replied Michi "Who told you to wait for me anyways?"

"It's something called manners, which obviously isn't one of your strong points." said Jounouchi

"Are you trying to start something?" asks Michi a little bit irritated

"Come on Katsuya, let's not fight." says Shizuka tugging at her brother's arm

Jounouchi sighs.

"Fine, let's get some ice cream." he says as he gets up and walks to the counter

Michi sighs and turns to Mokuba.

"Which flavour ice cream do you want?" she asks

"Um…" replied Mokuba "How about mint chocolate chip?"

"Alright." says Michi as she gets up to the counter with Mokuba

* * *

**Kaiba Corp. / Seto's Office**

Seto sat at his desk typing away at his laptop. He stops typing leans back in his chair. Why does Mokuba have to be so stubborn? He thought I'm only doing this for him. He's just like that Jounouchi, stubborn and foolish. He sighs. Wait. Why am I thinking about that dumb blond mutt? Suddenly Seto found himself thinking back to this afternoon. Why did his notebook have my name in it? Seto asked himself although he already knew the answer. The CEO sat there in denial and closed his eyes. Suddenly an image of Jounouchi entered his mind. Seto shook his head and snapped out of it. Where has Mokuba gone to now? Seto pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Yes Mr.Kaiba?" replies the voice

"Find out where Mokuba is." says Kaiba

"Yes Mr.Kaiba."

Meanwhile Jounouchi, Shizuka, Mokuba and Michi sat at their table enjoying their ice cream. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey Michi," says Mokuba in an attempt to break the ice "Do you want to come to dinner with Seto and me?"

"Sorry but I've got a gig with my band downtown." replies Michi.

Mokuba gives Michi a puppy dog eyes pout. Michi sighs.

"Alright, when is this dinner?" she says giving in to Mokuba's cuteness.

"Um… I'm not sure, when's your performance? Maybe I can go see it." says Mokuba.

"My gig is at 10 but I don't think your brother would approve of you going to a club alone." says Michi.

"I won't be alone, you'll be there." replies Mokuba.

Michi gives him a look.

"Alright, alright, what if I brought Jounouchi and Shizuka with me?" says Mokuba "Besides I doubt dinner with Seto would be earlier than 10, he's always working."

"Fine, but go tell your brother first. I don't want him going on and on again about my responsibilities." says Michi.

"Hey, wait. I didn't agree to go to the club." says Jounouchi.

Mokuba looks at Jounouchi.

"I'm joking. I'm not going to pass of a chance of going to the club. Are you mad?" says Jounouchi.

"Yay! Now I can go for sure!" exclaims Mokuba joyously as he went to call Seto on his cell outside.

I doubt it. Thinks Michi to herself. Kaiba acts like he's got a stick up his ass. He's never going to let Mokuba go to a club and ditch a dinner with him.

"Michi." says Mokuba "Seto wants to talk to you. Here it comes… thinks Michi.

"Hey." says Michi, awaiting the long speech Kaiba is about to give.

"Dinner's at 11. Don't be late. Chez Antonio's." says Kaiba, then he shut the phone.

Michi shut the phone in awe. What just happened? Did Kaiba actually say yes?

"Soooo?" asked Mokuba in anticipation.

"You can come, and at 11 I'll take you to Chez Antonio's for dinner." replies Michi.

"YAY!" screams Mokuba.

"Come on let's go." says Michi to Mokuba, Jounouchi and Shizuka as she got up from her seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Shizuka.

"We're going to drop your stuff off at your brother's." says Michi

Jounouchi and Shizuka get up from their seats and they all go back to Michi's car.

* * *

**Jounouchi's House**

Michi and Mokuba sat in Jounouchi's apartment waiting for Jounouchi and Shizuka to finish getting ready. Apparently it takes an eternity to pick outfits for clubbing (Actually, this is kind of true…)

"What's taking so long?" asks Michi.

"Hey, I'd like to see you unpack 2 suitcases and get dressed for clubbing." replies Jounouchi.

"Just hurry alright?" replies Michi impatiently.

After a few minutes Shizuka steps out of her new room in a ¾ sleeve off the shoulder black top with navy blue miniskirt.

"Sorry for taking so long, but I had to unpack my things and change." she says.

"It's alright." replies Michi. "But your brother is taking an eternity to get dressed, it's like he's more a girl than us."

Shizuka laughs "I guess you could say that."

Finally Jounouchi steps out of his room.

"Took you long enough." says Michi.

Jounouchi was wearing a white collared shirt unbuttoned a little, with a pair of navy blue jeans.

"Alright if that's it, let's go. It's already 8, and I've got rehearsals." says Michi.

* * *

**'Target Nights' Night Club**

Jounouchi, Shizuka and Mokuba sat by the bar in the nearly empty club. Michi was practicing on the stage with her band.

"Alright let's take it from the top guys." says the girl playing drums as she counts them in with her drum sticks.

They started playing and music filled the club. There were three members in the band, Michi on lead guitar and vocals, another girl on drums and one more on bass. Jounouchi, Shizuka and Mokuba bobbed their heads to the contagious beat. When the song was finished the three girls walked off the stage and towards Jounouchi, Shizuka and Mokuba.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." says Shizuka at their arrival

"Yeah, Michi that was so cool." exclaims Mokuba

"That wasn't too bad." says Jounouchi

The three girls ignored Jounouchi's comment and Michi introduced them to Jounouchi, Shizuka and Mokuba.

"This is Joie." she says pointing to the girl who played drums.

"And this is Nakita." she says pointing to the girl who was playing bass.

"Hey." says Joie and Nakita in unison.

"Hi." replies Jounouchi, his sister and Mokuba.

Nakita looked at her watch.

"Damn, it's already 9:30! We better get dressed, we can't perform in these clothes." she says.

"Well, we might be able to pull it off, but Michi is wearing her assassination clothes." says Joie.

Joie, Nakita and Michi laugh while Jounouchi and Shizuka sat there confused.

"I'll be back in a sec'." says Michi as she, Joie and Nakita walk through a door labelled 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

"What was that about an assassination?" asked Jounouchi

"Yeah, I didn't understand what they meant either." says Shizuka

Mokuba laughs.

"Oh, Michi used to be an assassin for hire before she started working with my brother. I think Joie and Nakita used to be assassins too, but I'm not sure." replies Mokuba

Jounouchi and Shizuka sat in silence as they tried to make sense of what was just said. So those girls are, or were assassins? That is messed up. thought Jounouchi to himself. Then Michi, Joie and Nakita walk back in wearing new clothes. Michi was wearing a black tank top, a navy blue mini skirt and black platform boots. Joie was wearing a dark blue top with black graffiti on it with a pair of black pants and white shoes. And Nakita was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a silver dragon on it with a black mini skirt and black Phat Farm shoes.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." says Shizuka

"Thanks." replies the trio "You look great too."

Whoa, were the assassins just being extremely nice to Shizuka? I mean they're assassins aren't they supposed to be all mean and messed up in the head? thought Jounouchi silently. Then a picture of when Michi had her katana to his throat appeared in his head. Oh wait they are messed in the head, well so far just Michi as far as I know.

There was a knock on the thick metal doors of the night club. Michi went to go open it. Outside there were 8 people, and innocent looking kid with outrageous hair, a guy with really demented hair gelled to a point, a guy with a ponytail who was wearing eye-liner, what seems to be two pairs of twins that looked quite different from each other and a random loser girl who was obviously trying too hard with her jean jacket, tube top and fishnet stockings.

"I'm sorry but the club doesn't open until 10." says Michi as she gives the crowd another look over.

The guy with the ponytail steps forward. Michi recognized him as Ryuuji Otogi the guy who invented the game of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"Sorry, but even you can't get in before the opening time." says Joie who suddenly appeared behind Michi along with Nakita.

The guy with the demented pointy hair pokes his head in and spots Jounouchi.

"Hey Jou…" he started but was cut off when Nakita pushed him back.

"Didn't we say that you couldn't get in?" she says a bit irritated.

"Hey, we know them." says Jounouchi getting up.

The three girls looked at each other and relentlessly let them in. Damn and I thought we could have gotten some action in before the gig too. Thought Nakita. The group of people walked in and walked towards the three who were sitting down by the bar still. Even Mokuba was talking to them. Michi, Joie and Nakita walk over.

"So you all know each other?" asked Joie

"Yeah, we go way back." says the guy with the demented hair gelled into one single, frightening point.

"Oh, where are our manners." exclaims the fruit in fishnets "I'm Mazaki Anzu, this is Mutou Yuugi…" she says pointing to the innocent looking kid.

"Honda Hiroto." says the guy with the point for hair as Anzu pointed to him.

"…Bakura and Ryou..."she says pointing to the two guys with light purple hair

"…Marik and Malik…" she says pointing to the two guys with light blond hair

"…and you already know Ryuuji." she says pointing to the game creator

"Hey, aren't you Kaiba's bodyguard?" asked Hiroto

"Yeah… so?" asked Michi

"Nothing." replies Hiroto as he turned to Jounouchi and starts a conversation

The manager of the club walks in from the back.

"Hey, why are all these people here?" he asked

"It's okay, they're with us." replies Michi

"Well, the club is opening so you better get ready to perform." the manager says "I'm not paying you to sit around and chat with your friends."

"They're not our friends and we're not chatting." replies Nakita

There was an awkward silence as Michi, Joie and Nakita walked away leaving them standing there. The manager opened the doors of the club and a flood of people came in.

"Hey, can we get more people out here to search bags?" yelled the manager out the door.

Jounouchi and the rest of them push their way through the crowd and to the front of the room near the platform/stage. The manager stepped on stage and spoke.

"Alright we have a performance today by a local band. Then after we'll play some of your favourites."

The crowd yelled in excitement including Jounouchi, Mokuba and the rest of the gang.

"Alright, here's Toxic Rhapsody™." says the manager.

The crowd cheered and Michi, Joie and Nakita stepped on stage. With four subtle taps of drumsticks they began playing. Everyone started dancing and the gang joined them. While keeping an eye on Mokuba, Jounouchi danced or rather bobbed to the music. You can't really dance to the type of music Toxic Rhapsody™ played; it's more of a co-ordination of the body to the beat of the music. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Mokuba was dancing. Then the song ended and the manager took the stage again.

"That was Toxic Rhapsody™ and now here's DJ Phantasy spinning your favourite tracks."

The crowd roared and started dancing to the music blaring from the dozens of huge speakers. The gang all danced. Michi, Joie and Nakita walked from the stage and joined them. Bakura and Ryou were dancing with each other well it wasn't so much as dancing as it was dirty dancing. Actually you couldn't call it dirty dancing either it's something on a completely different level. Same goes for Marik and Malik. This is one strange group of people. Thought Joie. This is disturbing. Thought Nakita. Otogi and Shizuka were dancing while Jounouchi and Hiroto tried to teach Yuugi and Mokuba to dance. Well actually it was mostly Jounouchi doing the teaching. Hiroto wasn't much of a dancer himself. Mokuba and Yuugi looked quite uncomfortable dancing so they decided to sit down and watch from the side lines. Michi followed them and went up to Mokuba.

"Hey you shouldn't wander off by yourself." she says to him

"I'm not alone, Yuugi's with me." Mokuba replies

"Alright but don't leave his side. And you," says Michi turning to Yuugi "If you let him out of your site you won't live to see tomorrow. Understand?"

"Sure…" replies Yuugi either scared or confused.

Michi tells the bartender behind them to give them two sodas.

"I'll pay for it later drink as much as you want." says Michi as she walks back to the dance floor.

When she gets back all she sees is Anzu dancing in the center of the gang. Obviously no one told her how much she sucked at dancing. Jounouchi, Otogi, Joie and Nakita didn't look to impressed either. Jounouchi was trying to concentrate on dancing to the music but Anzu's dancing was distracting him. Somebody needs to tell her to give up on dancing and start thinking of an achievable dream. He thought. Jounouchi saw the look on Michi, Joie and Nakita's faces, obviously they didn't like Anzu's dancing either. He walked up to them.

"Hey can't you do anything about her?" asks Joie

"Don't think so." he replies

"Damn it! Can't we do something about this?" asks Michi

"I say we kill her." says Nakita jokingly

An expression of shock, fear and joy crossed Jounouchi's face at the possibility of Anzu being killed. Seeing the expression on his face Michi said

"She's joking."

"'Course." replies Nakita over the blaring speakers

Either way… thought Jounouchi

"Let's just out-dance her." suggests Joie

"Fine, let's do it." replies Nakita

The three of them walk into the center of the gang. Anzu looks at them and dances one step towards them, as if to challenge them. Michi, Joie and Nakita smirk and start dancing. The four girls were battling it out on the dance floor and soon caught the attention of the rest of the crowd. A circle formed around them as they danced. Anzu's dancing was obviously crap compared to the other three girls. Finally Anzu gives up and leaves the circle to sit down. The crowd cheered and the three girls walk back to the gang.

"We owe you big time for showing Anzu up." yells Otogi over the music.

"No problem." says Michi

"Yeah, it's not like it was hard." says Nakita

"And it was fun showing the fruit up." says Joie

The gang danced again for what seemed to be only a half an hour. Suddenly Michi stops dancing. Jounouchi noticed this and turned to see what Michi was looking at. Standing by the wall was none other than Seto Kaiba in a navy blue collared shirt and black pants . Jounouchi felt his face go red hot. He quickly turns around and pretends nothing happened. He continued dancing but found his mind lingering on the figure of Seto Kaiba. Damn why does he have to be here? Thought Jounouchi Damn he's hot in collared shirts… but then again he'd be hotter in nothing… Damn did I just think that? Crap. Jounouchi's face went even redder as he thought this. Meanwhile Michi walked over to where Seto was standing.

"Why are you here?" she asked "Don't tell me the Seto Kaiba felt like going to a club."

"You're late." replied Seto irritated

Michi looked down at her watch.

"What do you mean? It's only… oops. My bad." she says as she realizes that it's 11:30

"Where's Mokuba?" asked Seto

"He's over by the bar sitting down." replied Michi

Seto gave her a look. Well it wasn't really a look since his expression didn't change.

"He's drinking soda. Okay? Soda." says Michi

"We're going." says Seto

"Fine, hold on." replies Michi as she walks back into the crowd and up to Jounouchi

For a moment I thought I saw Jounouchi here. But that couldn't have been him. That blond was way too good looking and way too good a dancer to have been him. Thought Seto to himself.

"Hey, I have to go. If you and your sister want a ride you better come." she says to him

"Alright." replies Jounouchi tapping his sister on the shoulder and pulling her away from Otogi.

Michi walks up to Mokuba and Yuugi who were still sitting by the bar.

"Mokuba we have to go. Seto's here." she says to Mokuba

"Seto's here? Oh, okay then." he replies "Bye Yuugi."

"Bye." Yuugi replies as he realizes that he's alone and walks back up to the gang on the dance floor

Michi and Mokuba walk back onto the dance floor too. They find Jounouchi and Shizuka already waiting for them. The four of them says good bye to the gang and leaves. Joie and Nakita tell Michi that they're staying longer since there's no point in going to a club and only staying for a few hours. Jounouchi, Shizuka, Michi and Mokuba walk off the dance floor and towards the door where Seto was.

"Seto this is Jou…" started Michi

"I know who he is." says Seto "What I want to know is why he's here."

"He's coming with me. I'm driving him and Shizuka back to his place." replies Michi

"Fine, let's go Mokuba." says Seto as he walked out the door

"Hey you guys haven't eaten yet right? You want to come to dinner with us?" asks Michi turning to them

"Don't think Kaiba would let us." replies Jounouchi

"Who cares what he thinks?" says Michi "It's not like he can't afford two people to tag along."

"Alright." says Jounouchi "But if I get insulted I'm out of there."

The three walk out the door and onto the street. There was still a line of people trying to get into the club. Seto and Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go, they're probably already on their way there." says Michi

Jounouchi and Shizuka get into the back of Michi's car. As the club music and the club faded into the horizon behind them Jounouchi sat in the silence and stared out into the night. Dinner with Kaiba, I wonder what's that going to be like. Suddenly an image of a beautiful table set for two enters his mind. At the table sat him and Seto, they were gazing into each other's eyes and Seto leans in… … … Jounouchi snaps out of it and thinks Yeah right. Like that's going to happen. It'll probably be more like… … A picture of a table set for five enters his mind. He and Seto were arguing and he storms off. Ha. As if that asshole would ever even consider being nice to me for a second. I doubt he could stand being nice to me for a whole dinner… … His thoughts drifted as Michi pulls into Chez Antonio's parking lot.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was really, really long. I know there weren't a lot of scenes with Seto and Jounouchi but I had to build up the plot and suspense. Don't worry there'll be more love scenes between them in the chapters to come. The club scene was also extremely long, but hey like Joie and Nakita says There's no point in going to a club if you're only going to go for a few hours.I had to seem like it lasted for awhile. Anyways, that's about it, you better rate high or there will be dire consequences. 

**P.S.** This chapter is dedicated to members of J.A.F. Be sure to look out for our doujinshi of Yu-Gi-Oh, also a yaoi love story between Seto and Jounouchi. This chapter is also dedicated to all you yaoi fans out there.


End file.
